Lacy Tegan
Lacy Tegan Welcome= General Personality BC Life |-| Basic= The Basics |} |} |} |-| History= History Childhood & Family Info |} |} |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: Dacey Loxx Physical Description |} |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons Combat & Abilities Offensive #The offspring of Hera have the ability to funnel weapons out of pure air which can be used for combat; only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the user. #The offspring of Hera have the ability to shoot small sharp pieces of rocks from their palms for a short time, the longer they use this, the more energy it drains Defensive #The offspring of Hera can use the wind to either surround themselves to block enemies and projectiles OR to surround an enemy, trapping them within the winds. The longer they maintain the wind, the more it drains. #The offspring of Hera have the ability to create quicksand or pits around a small area for a short time. Over time it will slowly solidify, allowing anyone stuck in it to slowly regain their footing. Passive #The offspring of Hera can sense when women are pregnant, what the state of the baby's health is and what sex they are. #The offspring of Hera can tell if two people will get married, and if their marriage will be successful. #The offspring of Hera are much more powerful in natural settings, open to the air, such as forests, deserts, etc. Supplementary #The offspring of Hera can move, shape and otherwise manipulate any "earthen" elements, including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil. They cannot, however, make any object or weapon that is larger than the user, nor control any man-made materials. #The offspring of Hera have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #The offspring of Hera have the ability to control the air around them and call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. 3 Months After Character is Made (Available on November 23rd, 2013) #The offspring of Hera can infuse force into their words and ‘charmspeak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. 6 Months After Character is Made (Available on February 23rd, 2014) #The offspring of Hera can use dirt, mud, rock, stone, etc. to teleport anywhere on Earth. The user merges with the earth beneath them and reforms elsewhere. The further they travel the more energy it drains. 9 Months After Character is Made on May 23rd, 2014) #The offspring of Hera are able to transform into a hawk. As a hawk, they are able to fly faster longer without tiring. The longer they sustain this form, the more time they need to rest between transformations. Traits #The offspring of Hera generally tend to relate to women more than men, getting along with them far more easily. #The offspring of Hera usually feel safe up in the air just as much as on the ground, as their mother is a goddess of both the sky and the earth. #The offspring of Hera generally make strong leaders. #The offspring of Hera make great parents and great spouses, and tend to be great marriage counselors as well. |} |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info General Information |} Habits & Traits |} Occupation & Self-Perception |} Favourites & Attitude |} |-| Relationships= Relationships |} OOC [[Category:Characters] Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hera Category:Heterosexual Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Lacy Category:Tegan (Last Name) Category:Dacey Loxx Category:BC Lieutenant Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power